any other name
by our dancing days
Summary: "Rose, dear, your name's in lights; but it's our name too." / freeverse collection.
1. Ron Weasley

**Title: **Any Other Name

**Summary: **"Rose, dear, your name's in lights; but it's our name too." A series of freeverses.

**Characters: **Rose and Ron Weasley.

**Notes: **This is a companion piece to my other freeverse collection, 'Victorious', but of course, it can be read on it's own. I'm starting a collection like this for all the eldest Next Gen children - Victoire, Rose, James etc. etc. This particular collection is all about **Rose. **It's a very different look at her, I'm sure you'll agree, but we'll roll with it. Enjoy!

* * *

Daddy, Daddy -

you laugh and joke and you play pretend,

but I'm not laughing.

((not yet))

You think you're such a good actor

now you've been on stage.

But Daddy dearest,

_you're not. _

(to me, anyway)

The curtains closed,

and you kept on pretending,

taking applause for lines that were

**never yours. **

.

And the thing is,

they don't see it.

They see Ron Weasley;

great father. great husband. great friend. great auror.

They don't see Ron Weasley -

jealous. hiding.

lying. angry.

Maybe you can play pretend,

as all the greats have done,

and maybe your lies can outlive _Dumbledore's,_

but Daddy,

Daddy, darling,

I inherited my greatest trait from _you. _

.

**Rose Weasley - **

no one's more graceful than her.

She's a dancer, did you know?

Well, she's not,

but she could be, and isn't that the point?

**Rose Weasley - **

no one's more beautiful than her.

She's an actress, did you know?

Well, she's not,

but she will be, and surely that matters more?

**Rose Weasley - **

no one's more charming than her.

She's a singer, did you know?

Well, she's not,

but she might be, she has the talent;

she can s/h/i/n/e.

.

**Ron Weasley - **

he's clumsy, isn't he?

**Ron Weasley - **

he's ugly, didn't you know?

**Ron Weasley - **

he's cruel, isn't he?

Don't you see, don't you see,

with your opera glasses and champagne glasses,

that it's all an act?

Dad,

well, he's just smarter than all of you;

he likes to see your surprised faces when -

_when he dances,_

_when he acts,_

_when he sings. _

.

We could pull off one hell of a performance, Dad -

break a leg.

This is our time,

the curtains are opening,

do you know your lines?

Our greatest play is coming up,

{{our greatest lie}}

and we don't care.

ACTION!


	2. Hermione Weasley

**Title: **Any Other Name

**Summary: **"Rose, dear, your name's in lights; but it's our name too." A series of freeverses.

**Characters: **Rose and Hermione Weasley.

**Notes: **Thank you so much to everyone who read the next chapter! I'm going to do a freeverse on Rose's point of view of almost all her family, each with a different theme. Check out **Victorious **if you have time, as it's from the same "universe" that all my pieces are. I sincerely hope you enjoy!

* * *

Oh, Mum,

sometimes you amuse me

a lot more than you should.

You're all books&&studying&&intelligence,

but do I look like a Ravenclaw

to you?

You expect me to be like you,

(so do the tabloids)

but Mummy, I'll tell you a secret -

_shh! - _

libraries make me claustrophobic. Books bore me.

I don't get the highest grades in the class,

and guess what?

**I'm not you!**

You need to trust me,

and I know you don't trust easily;

let me breathe,

'cause I'm just... Rose.

.

My hair's red -

you always hated it -

and my eyes are blue -

grandma hates those too -

and what,

do I remind you of someone, Mother?

I want to be FAMOUS,

I want my name in lights -

is that so bad?

I'm not willing to fade into the background

for my smarter, more modest cousins.

So I may get jealous easily,

and I'll probably fail my Charms OWL,

but what are you gonna do?

It's in the _genes, _

Mummy dearest,

and didn't you always say you enjoyed

Muggle science?

.

I don't hang out with Lily much -

yes, she's only a year younger,

and what,

should I be a role model, do you think?

Lily's getting _everywhere, _

with or without me,

and I don't fancy being pulled along

for the ride.

I _like _Fred, and James, and Lorcan,

and hell,

even Albus,

in those rare, red-clad moments;

I know you don't want me to be a girly-girl

((you want me to make a name

for myself))

and Mum,

that's what I'm doing.

.

Mummy;

I'm being my own person.

I'm getting there.

I'm setting trends, doing photo shoots,

living in my _own _limelight,

and guess what?

I love it!

This is me, Mum,

_me, _

and I'm not like my cousins,

or even my brother,

but I'm shining, really, I am,

and I think I'm going to be okay.


	3. Hugo Weasley

**Title: **Any Other Name

**Summary: **"Rose, dear, your name's in lights; but it's our name too." A series of freeverses.

**Characters: **Rose and Hugo Weasley.

**Notes: **This is a somehow-accepted view of Hugo, but I'd like to think that he and Rose have quite a close relationship despite her "rebellion". And that he'd go with her to stardom. Sorry for the late update, but enjoy!

* * *

Hugo -

Hugh, Hughie -

you're my _baby brother, _

and yeah,

bro,

I love you to pieces,

but come on!

Live a little, little brother; this world ain't

gonna wait for you, Hugh,

and neither will I.

Don't you understand I'm going places?

I'm getting out of London,

getting out of England,

and don't you understand that there's so much more?

Paris, New York, Milan,

I could do it!

.

We used to be

one-in-the-same,

do you remember?

Hogwarts changed that, baby brother,

because it

|opened my eyes|

and there's a whole wide world out there,

honey,

and it's so bright!

They're more colours than

red&&gold,

and maybe our family don't see that,

but I do,

and I want to reach it.

I think I could.

.

You're some kind of twisted Cinderella,

but don't you understand,

you don't need anyone to save you!

You can be your own prince!

Break out of your own tower!

_You can do it._

I know you, Hugh,

more than anyone else,

and you're hiding, baby brother,

just like Daddy taught you.

But break out of your shell, and there's a whole world

just out there,

because, I don't know if you realise,

but your shell isn't transparent,

so how could you know?

.

You need to grow out of your books,

Hugo,

'cause they aren't going to save you.

What did mum say once?

"Books. And cleverness!

There are more important things."

Pay attention, Hugh,

'cause this is your most important lesson yet...

There's more to life

than learning,

and yes,

maybe you like your books and your cleverness,

and yes,

maybe once, I did too,

but there's _so much more out there, _

and I'm going to find it.

...

Come with me?


End file.
